


Всё пошло не так

by SalemTheCat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Им всё-таки удалось выбраться на свидание, но всё пошло совсем не так, как хотелось!





	Всё пошло не так

Если всё идёт не так, ты узнаёшь об этом первым. Вот и сейчас всё шло далеко не по тому сценарию, который Джим прокручивал у себя в голове много раз. Может быть, даже слишком много, чтобы вообразить себе картину идеального вечера для них с Джойс. Реальность же была такова, что всё шло абсолютно ужасно. 

Каждый из них заметно нервничал, и это буквально ощущалось — они будто были не в своей тарелке — постоянно заканчивались темы для разговора, в воздухе то и дело повисало неловкое молчание. Они постоянно курили, при этом стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. 

Чёрт возьми... Что может быть ужаснее на первом за столько лет настоящем свидании? Хуже того, что Джойс по неосторожности пролила на Джима чашку кофе, хорошо хоть уже заметно остывшего. Созерцать тут явно нечего. И эта нелепая неприятность стала последней каплей — Джиму стало казаться, что всё происходящее — неправильно: это свидание, эта скованность и неудача как итог. Поначалу всё складывалось прекрасно, но нужно быть реалистом — их отношения обречены на провал.

Вечер шел к логическому завершению, и чувство неизбежного фиаско тяготило Джима ещё сильнее. А ведь всё могло быть иначе... но, видимо, они просто не подходят друг другу.

Когда они были уже на пути к дому Джойс, та, похоже решила попробовать исправить ситуацию, внезапно положив руку Джиму на ногу. Почти у самого бедра. Выше, чем дозволено. Джим затаил дыхание. Он знал, что будет дальше. Когда Джойс неловко надавила на его член через одежду, в голове всё помутилось. Джима будто ударило слабой электрической волной, все мысли в голове перемешались в бессвязном водовороте. 

Очнулся он только от криков Джойс:

— Стой! Стой, Джим! Мы сейчас врежемся в дерево!

Он резко выжал педаль тормоза до упора, повернул руль влево, заезжая в густой кустарник на полном ходу. Со всех сторон послышался треск и скрип, на машину посыпались ветки. Джим глубоко вздохнул, невидящим видом пялясь вперёд, на эти самые ветки, усеявшие лобовое стекло, сквозь них пробивался яркий свет фар. Сам он был всё ещё в напряжении, нервно сжимая пальцы на баранке руля.

То ли чудом, то ли благодаря опыту Джима им удалось избежать аварии. Джойс сидела рядом и таким же пустым взглядом смотрела вперёд. Она помотала взлохмаченной головой, выходя из оцепенения, и пробормотала:

— Прости... Чёрт! Сегодня всё идёт не так! — После этих слов она открыла дверь машины, та поддалась с трудом, и Джойс пришлось вылезти через узкий проём, чтобы выбраться. Джим слышал хруст веток, когда она проходила через кустарник, но подумал, что бежать за ней сейчас не стоит. Им обоим нужно немного успокоиться. Мысленно досчитав до двадцати и глубоко вздохнув (в одном из телешоу, которые постоянно смотрит Джейн, говорили, что такие штучки помогают прийти в себя после стресса), он решил, что пора, и тожевыбрался из машины.

Джойс сидела возле озера, и, судя по коротким всхлипываниям, которые донеслись до Джима, она плакала. Опустившись на колени рядом, он осторожно положил руку на её плечо.

— Всё хорошо. Просто день сегодня такой. Ну, знаешь, дурацкий.

— Да, — Джойс спешно начала утирать слёзы краем рукава, — я надеялась, что мы хорошо проведём время...

— А на деле всё вышло совсем иначе? — продолжил за неё Джим.

— Вроде того... — она кивнула и посмотрела на тёмную гладь озера, по которой, словно бриллианты, были рассыпаны отражения звёзд. — Что же с нами стало, Джим? Я не думала, что нам будет так трудно начать всё сначала.

Джим поёжился.

— Нууу... ничего не даётся так просто, ты ведь и сама это знаешь? Наверное, за нами пришла старость или очередной демонстр, или как их там называют дети... — Он криво улыбнулся Джойс, та почему-то рассмеялась.

— А знаешь, по-моему, ещё не поздно сделать этот вечер более приятным. — Она встала и подошла к самому краю воды, а затем стала снимать с себя ботинки, за ними последовала и одежда.

Джим встал и, казалось, был не в силах заставить себя отвести взгляд от обнажённой Джойс. Он наблюдал за ней и чувствовал, как горят щёки. Очень вовремя, шериф!

— Джим, что ты стоишь! Иди сюда! Вода не такая и холодная.

В этот момент Джойс была похожа на русалку из древних легенд, которые заманивали моряков в пучины морских вод. А что дальше с ними было, Джиму и думать не хотелось, но он поймал себя на том, что тоже начинает раздеваться. Не съест же она его, право слово!

Из-за туч выглянула луна, освещая бледным светом всё вокруг. В её лучах Джойс казалась ещё прекраснее. Была в ней какая-то естественная красота, которая делала притягательной и заставляла хотеть её, обладать, не упускать возможности и заполучить своё... капли воды стекали с её груди, по животу, и дальше, вниз... хотелось касаться, её, ласкать... Только бы не потерять голову, хотя... нужно было думать раньше! 

Джиму казалось, что он сделал всего несколько шагов в воде, как Джойс уже заключила его в объятия, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Её соски стали твёрдыми, потому каждое движение возбуждало, заставляя всё чаще вдыхать ночной воздух. Раз-два-три... нет, эти дурацкие методы созданы явно не для него. Да пошло оно всё!

Губы Джойс были мягкими, нежная рука обхватила его член и стала его ласкать, а глубокие поцелуи кружили голову так, будто им было по семнадцать. 

Не в силах больше сопротивляться желаниям, он закинул её ногу себе на бедро и вошёл в неё, Джойс обвила руками его шею и сладко застонала в ухо, покусывая мочку и ритмично двигаясь вместе с Джимом. Свободной рукой он ласкал её грудь и сжимал, заставляя Джойс стонать громче. Хорошо, что здесь и сейчас не было никого, кроме них...

Они не считали время, но, кажется, что уже было далеко за полночь, когда им удалось выбраться из воды, запыхавшимся, но счастливым. В машине нашелся старый плед, который Джойс расстелила на берегу. Они ещё долго лежали, просто глядя на звёзды. Да, всё пошло не так, как им хотелось, но в этом определённо были свои плюсы.


End file.
